


Trust

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Loving Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, That stands for Poorly Written Porn, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: [Estelle/Yuri - first time together, with Estelle topping and rocking a shocked Yuri's socks off.]</p>
<p>Yuri needs some persuasion, and thankfully, Estelle is just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Estelle/Yuri - first time together, with Estelle topping and rocking a shocked Yuri's socks off.]  
>  **Warnings:** NSFW. Explicit sex. My first smut work  ever (so it sucks). Not entirely true to prompt.  
>  **Pairings:** Yuri x Estelle.  
>  **Notes:** Post-game about one year. Written because I wanted to broaden my horizons and get some experience in writing smut. Since I happened to find this prompt on a dead LJ kinkmeme and Yuri x Estelle is like my super ultra OTP, I decided I might as well try it out.

When Yuri had opened the door to his room to retire for the night, he had not expected to see Estelle there waiting for him. Nor had he expected her to fiercely grab him by the arm, drag him to the bed, and smash their lips together.

Yet that was what had just happened, Yuri realized, and now he was lying flat on his back on his bedsheets with his girlfriend positioned over him, her mouth still glued to his. Under normal circumstances, he would have been more than happy to reciprocate her actions, but this situation was definitely not normal.

His experience told him that Estelle's kisses were soft and sweet, affectionate or sometimes passionate. But this one was a full-on, rough, relentless lip lock—complete with eager sucking at his bottom lip and and an ambitious tongue—that sent a sharp tingle down his spine. It wasn't unpleasant per say, but it was so drastically new and sudden that it startled him, and he instinctively jerked his head away to free his mouth.

Estelle pulled back in response, her eyes twinkling. “Yes, Yuri?”

Yuri grinned at her, though a hint nervously. “Estelle, what are you doing?” While he certainly wouldn't object to making out, he wanted to get his bearings first. Apparently, during the time that they hadn't seen each other, she had become more violent and completely changed her kissing style. And in the first place, she hadn't warned him that she would be visiting, so even her very presence was a shock. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see you.” Though her smile was cheerful, it somehow seemed a bit unusual. “That's fine, isn't it?”

“Well sure,” Yuri deadpanned, “but did you really have to pin me down as soon as you saw me?”

Estelle giggled. “Maybe,” she drawled, then dove in to kiss him again, in the same aggressive manner as before. Caught off guard once more, Yuri made a muffled noise of shock against her lips, and she stopped instantly, raising a curious brow at him.

“Whoa, what's gotten into you?” He tried to sound playful, in order to hide his growing bewilderment, but he wasn't sure if it worked. “You're not acting like yourself.”

Estelle seemed strangely pleased at that. “But do you dislike this?”

“That's not really the poi—ngh!” Yuri gasped, his sentence cut off when, out of the blue, Estelle swooped down and started to suck on the skin between his jaw and neck.

At that, his mind, while trying and failing to comprehend this anomaly in Estelle's behavior, just about shut down. Deprived of logical thought, the only thing Yuri could register was the feeling of those soft, active lips on his sensitive flesh, sipping at his skin and delivering tiny pecks to his jaw. And then, there was nothing but wet, warm tongue as she lightly licked her way up the curve of his face. Heat surged throughout his body, and he unconsciously let out a moan.

Yuri next felt those lips come down upon his ear as Estelle whispered right into it, “Oh, I think you _love_ this.” Then her sneaky little teeth were suddenly biting his earlobe, and he inhaled sharply in surprise. His breath soon began coming in rapid pants due to this merciless abuse of his nerves.

She went for his lips again, and this time he let her, unable and unwilling to protest anymore. He had lost the ability to ponder Estelle's unusual actions, but he knew that they were making him feel really damn good, and that was enough to render him complaisant.

So Yuri let himself melt into the fiery kiss, barely feeling Estelle move her hands under his shirt as he did so. Her fingers played at his sides, pressing and stroking, traveling slowly down to his ribs, to his stomach, back up again. Yuri enjoyed the touches, and he was too dazed by pleasure to realize they were approaching dangerous territory, so he hummed contentedly as her hands roamed. But then, Estelle grabbed onto the hem at his waist, and he froze.

She was starting to pull his pants off.

It was then that Yuri's senses decided to come flooding back to him, making him abruptly jerk up into a sitting position. Logic taking over, he quickly put on a scandalized look and tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him to let her continue, or better yet, push her down and do the same to her. “Estelle!” he cried, hoping it sounded indignant.

The princess, who had been unceremoniously tossed onto his lap when he'd moved, pouted up at him. “Yes? What's wrong?”

How could she be so calm about this? “What's wrong,” Yuri finally said, slowly, perhaps a little derisively, “is that you were trying to _strip_ me.” And since their relationship activities had never escalated beyond heated make out sessions, that was a big deal.

She frowned, seeming both confused and a little disbelieving. “But didn't you want me to?”

That voice in his mind piped up with an automatic _Yes I did_ , but Yuri immediately silenced it, reminding himself of why he had stopped her. He certainly could not say yes, but then again, he wasn't sure if he could convincingly say no.

So, like he always did whenever he didn't want to answer a question, Yuri circumvented. “What made you think I did?” He slipped a hint of sarcasm in there for good measure.

Estelle seemed skeptical as her index finger pointed downwards. “This.”

Yuri drifted his gaze down to what she was indicating, and his eyes widened in mortification once he saw it. Suddenly flustered, he felt his cheeks grow hot as he realized just how painfully obvious the bulge in his pants was. Oh great, even circumvention had betrayed him.

“Do you really not want it?” Estelle continued, staring straight at him. The question was genuinely curious, but he could sense in her tone that she doubted the sincerity of his initial refusal.

And to be honest, she was onto him. Even now, Yuri could still feel the heat building up in his body, racing through his veins, going straight down to his lower regions. Furthermore, it was a familiar sensation—mild versions of it had been affecting him for quite some time.

Yuri couldn't remember when exactly it had started, but at some point in the past few months, his body had begun to react differently around Estelle. Sometimes, when he would kiss her, or talk with her, or even just stare at her for too long, he would feel himself get turned on. There had been a reason to resist his urges, though, so Yuri had quickly and secretly suppressed them each time.

But this situation was much more precarious. He may have hidden his bodily reactions before, but with Estelle directly confronting him like this, it would be hard to weasel out of this one. Furthermore, thanks to her having distracted him earlier, his desire had grown significantly stronger and was now greatly challenging his self-control. Even his own feelings were working against him.

Still, he had to fight it. Faking irritation, Yuri rolled his eyes and kept them slightly averted in order to subtly avoid her gaze. Mustering enough will to keep his voice firm, he began whipping up an excuse on the spot. “Estelle, that thing can act up on its own, you know. It doesn't always mean a guy wants it. And even if it did, I'm really not ready for that yet—”

There was a sudden, forceful push against his chest, and the words were swallowed up as Yuri found himself once again pinned down by Estelle. He instinctively turned his head to look up at her, but when he saw the fierce expression on her face, he knew it was a mistake.

“Don't lie!” Estelle cried, glaring harshly. She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to lock eyes with her. “You _are_ ready, and you know it! You've been ready for a long time! But you just keep holding yourself back because for some reason, you think _I'm_ not!”

Yuri cringed slightly. So she had noticed his restraint after all.

Estelle bent in, further closing the gap between their faces. “Look at me, Yuri,” she urged. “Look straight at me, and _then_ tell me you don't want this.”

Yuri did look, and he couldn't turn away. Her eyes held him captive, gazing insistently and seeing right through his facade. She had him now. He couldn't lie to that face.

“Estelle, I just...” He mumbled, trailing off, unsure of how to express himself. Finally, he managed to get the words out, sighing in defeat. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Yuri meant that in more ways than one. He knew Estelle was a virgin, and despite knowing what sex was and how it worked, Yuri was just as much so, having never previously been interested enough in someone to perform the act himself. So he had no experience in handling the physical pain he knew females felt their first time, and he worried about losing himself in Estelle, going too far or doing something she disliked or even making her afraid of his touch.

But furthermore, there was the potential for emotional pain. Estelle would be completely naked and exposed to him, and that was terrifying. It was the highest level of intimacy, it left her more vulnerable to him on every level, and Yuri didn't quite trust himself to never make a mistake down the road. If he did something stupid after this, if he ever made her upset, there was a greater chance that he would irreparably break her trust. Or worse, her heart.

Estelle had been hurt before. She had been harmed by enemies, plagued by misfortunes, accused of being “poison”, and worst of all, subjected to the cruelest of tortures by that bastard Alexei. Back then, Yuri had hardly been able to stand it, suffering when he watched her, straining himself to the limit to protect her, and outright despising whatever or whoever was hurting her.

If _he_ ever became the cause of her pain, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Yuri did not say any of this, though, and that one statement he had already uttered was left unexplained, for he didn't know how to verbalize all the things it meant. But then Estelle gazed comfortingly down at him, and he had an inkling that he didn't actually need to.

“I know,” she whispered gently, and he felt that she truly did understand. “But it's okay, Yuri. I'm ready.” Estelle leaned in to give him another kiss, softer and less insistent than the previous ones, but just as yearning and still full of desire.

She pulled away some seconds later, then stared down at him and continued speaking. “I'll be fine,” she assured. “I know you'll do your best to not hurt me. If you're really so worried about it, then you can let me lead. But I trust you, Yuri, and I want you to trust me, too.”

And Estelle looked amazing right then, her eyes wide and imploring, her cheeks a sweet shade of light pink, her face filled with that endearing yet powerful determination that he loved so much. She was incredibly adorable and beautiful and _hot_ like that, and Yuri felt his cock throb again.

“Please, Yuri,” she said, but her expression made him realize that, though she was urging him, she was also asking his permission. Yuri knew that Estelle respected him and his boundaries; if he refused her again, she would not try to push herself on him any further. When it came down to it, the choice was his and his alone.

But even as Yuri reweighed the options in his head, he already knew what his decision would be. Estelle was not just someone to protect. She was his friend, his lover, his equal of sorts, and really, he knew that she could take care of herself. He could see the longing now in her eyes, had felt it moments ago in her kiss, and if she wanted it this badly, then he couldn't deny her.

So at last, Yuri gave in. “Okay,” he breathed out. “Let's go.”

Estelle took a moment to register his words, but once she did, she broke into a huge grin, looking ecstatic. “Yuri!” she practically squealed, diving in and kissing him in delight.

Yuri froze for a moment, then slowly but surely began to kiss her in return. Soon, Estelle's tongue was pushing against his lips, seeking entry, and this time, he complied without hesitation. Their tongues mingled together in his mouth, then in hers, and then in his again, and he immersed himself in her, overcome by how wonderfully right this felt.

They were still making out when Yuri felt her hands grab his pants again. As Estelle started to pull them down, he shifted to accommodate her, and the kiss was broken so that they could focus on the task. Amidst tugging on her part and a little cooperative wiggling on his, they managed to get his pants off of him and onto the floor.

Estelle quickly proceeded to take hold of his boxers as well, but Yuri grabbed her wrist to stop her. She jumped slightly at his action, suddenly anxious, as if she was expecting him to refuse her after all. But he just shot her a lopsided grin, then brought his other hand up to her neck and slipped a finger down the front of her dress. Giving a light tug at the collar, Yuri growled, “Your turn.”

The worry on her face quickly dissolved into relief, and she smiled sheepishly at him. “Help me out?”

She was nervous, he realized, and he was admittedly pretty nervous too, but this had to happen for both their sakes. With surprisingly steady hands, Yuri reached up to grab the zipper at her neck and began to unzip the front of the dress.

He brought the zipper all the way down to where it stopped at her waist, and Estelle slipped her arms out of the sleeves and let the dress fall down her back, revealing her bra. Simple, with just a little lace around the edges, and pure white. It suited her all too well.

Yuri reached around her to grab the dress, pulling it down past her hips, bottom, legs, then releasing his grip to admire the white panties that so complemented her bra. The dress fell to her ankles, and she took over from there, fumbling with her feet for a second before successfully kicking it to the floor.

He gazed up at her, taking in the sight of her fair, exposed skin and the alluring way her underwear hugged her curves. Estelle fidgeted slightly, looking embarrassed under his scrutiny, making Yuri remember that she always had been a little self conscious about her body. But she had nothing to worry about, she was _beautiful_ , and he conveyed that by curling his arm around her neck and pulling her down for a slow, loving kiss.

Yuri felt her relax against him in response, the tension leaving her muscles, her lips reacting and pushing sweetly against his. Then, once Estelle had finally pulled back, she completely unzipped his shirt in one swift motion. Looking much more determined and confident, she commanded, “Off. Now.”

He slipped himself out of the thing in record time.

As she splayed her fingers across his bare chest, Yuri reached behind her and attempted to remove her bra. He had never tried this before, so he fumbled awkwardly with the clasp with one hand, then with both, before finally giving up. His hands left her back, but he took it in good stride and smiled up at her in defeat. “A little help?”

Estelle giggled, brought one hand behind her back, and promptly undid the clasp without a hitch.

Yuri playfully narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed, “Girls.” He grabbed the straps at her shoulders to pull the bra off and then toss it away.

His pride was a little wounded now, but Estelle bent down and delivered a quick peck to his lips, almost as if she was kissing it better. It actually worked, his embarrassment fading away, and as he noticed that her chest was now bare before him, Yuri suddenly felt like being a rascal.

His left hand shot up and he began to stroke the side of her right breast, drawing a surprised gasp from her. Yuri looked at her face to see her reaction, and when she showed no signs of protest, he proceeded to run his fingers along and around the mound, teasing, pressing, squeezing experimentally, then drifting to her left breast to do the same. Estelle gave little squeaks and moans, a light pink gracing her cheeks.

Slowly, Yuri made his way to her now erect left nipple, lightly caressing it before carefully pinching it and delivering a gentle tweak. She squealed softly, trembling against him. Then, he went in for the kill, pushing himself up, moving Estelle so that she sat in his lap, and diving in to land his mouth on her peak. And as he licked and sucked on that nipple, his hand came back up to fondle her other one.

“Ah!” she shouted, gasping. “Yuri!” But her voice held no objections, and he ardently continued, greatly enjoying the feel of her hardened tit under his lips and tongue. After a while, Yuri ceased his actions, pulling away to lie on his back again, watching with satisfaction as Estelle panted above him, sweaty and flushed.

“You're mean,” she breathed weakly. He only chuckled in response.

But once Estelle had recovered, she smiled mischievously down at him, her expression promising payback. And before Yuri could realize what was happening, her hand snuck down his boxers, curled around his already hardened member, and delivered a sudden squeeze.

His heart just about leaped up his throat.

“Gah!” Yuri let out a choked scream, bucking up into her hand as a vicious jolt of pleasure shot through him. Estelle released her grip instantly and the feeling quickly passed, but his nerves were still trembling from the onslaught, and he had to take a few moments to get over the shock. Once he did, he looked up to meet Estelle's expectant gaze and breathlessly murmured, “Don't stop.”

Her eyes shone with laughter and love as she replied, “Wouldn't dream of it.”

She gave his cock one solid stroke through his underwear, then grabbed the top of his boxers to pull them down and off, leaving him fully exposed. Once that was done, Estelle ran her fingers along the insides of his legs, reaching up to fondle his shaft. Heat coursed through Yuri, getting even more overwhelming when her other hand came up to play with his balls.

His head fell back onto the pillow completely, his eyes shutting closed as his arousal intensified. Estelle continued her treatment, but since Yuri wasn't looking, he was much more susceptible to the sneak attack when he felt her lips suddenly come down to kiss the head of his penis.

Yuri gasped, his eyes flying open, his fingers instinctively digging into his bedsheets and clenching them. He had thought Estelle would not yet be brave enough to use her mouth down there, but apparently, he had been wrong. And as if to further prove just how wrong, Estelle proceeded to take his manhood into her mouth and suck on it, making him moan deeply. Then her tongue came in, swirling and flicking and licking all along his length, hitting all the right spots in just the right ways, and oh _spirits_ , she was driving him _crazy_ —

“Mmph!” He heard Estelle give a muffled yelp, then felt her mouth swiftly pull away. Yuri looked to her, wondering why she had stopped, to see her lips sealed together and her cheeks slightly puffed out. And as he recalled the almost imperceptible pulse he had felt in his cock moments before, he realized that he had unconsciously released some pre-cum into her mouth.

Yuri waited for Estelle to either spit it out right there or excuse herself to go do so where it'd leave less of a mess. But then, to his absolute shock, she swished the fluid around in her mouth, tilted her head back, and _swallowed_. He stared in astonishment as Estelle seemed to take in the taste, and then she wiped her lips of the stuff with the back of her hand.

“Hm, a bit salty.” She smiled at him. “But it's not bad.” And her action had been so unexpected, so bold, so uncharacteristically dirty, that it was somehow the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Yuri couldn't take it anymore.

He abruptly launched up, cupping the sides of her face and pulling her into a needy, desperate kiss, letting her know that he wanted her _now_. Estelle eagerly reciprocated, then pushed at his chest to make him lie back down beneath her. She still had traces of the salty taste on her lips, but that did nothing to deter him. In fact, the longer they kissed, the more Yuri agreed with her—it didn't taste bad at all.

When he eventually broke the lip lock, Estelle beamed down at him, desire shining in her eyes. “Wait just a second,” she whispered, and then she slipped herself off him to sit on the edge of his bed. Curious, Yuri followed her with his eyes, watching as she opened the top drawer of his bedside dresser, and was surprised when she reached inside to pull out a condom package and a bottle of lube.

Yuri knew he had never seen those in his dresser before, so he could only assume that Estelle must have put them there when she had been waiting for him earlier. And now that he thought about it, she had not been wearing the leggings and layers that she usually had under her dress, and that had made it easier to strip her.

Yuri grinned in realization. Estelle had done a good job of planning this all out.

“Rather prepared, aren't we?” he said, pointedly raising a brow at her.

Estelle giggled, coming back over to sit on his hips again. “I was hoping we would get to this point.” She pecked his lips, then ripped open the package and handed him the condom. “See if you can put that on. I'll get ready in the meantime.”

Estelle rolled over and started to take off her panties, the only clothing she had left, and Yuri turned to stare contemplatively at the object in his hands. He had never used it before, but it seemed simple enough, and he rolled the condom over his cock as best as he could, with difficulty since it felt uncomfortably tight.

“Stop.” He was only beginning to squeeze himself into the thing when hands grabbed his wrists, and Estelle, now fully nude and frowning slightly, took hold of the condom to pull it off. “Sorry. I guess that one was too small.” She crumpled it up and tossed it to the side, leaving Yuri momentarily worried, until she moved for the dresser again and said, “Hold on, I brought some bigger sizes with me, too.”

Scratch that. Estelle had done a _perfect_ job of planning this all out.

She returned with a new condom in her hand, but she didn't give this one to him, saying, “Let me do it this time.” So Yuri lay back to oblige her, and Estelle put it on with smooth efficiency, though he found himself trembling slightly as her fingers brushed against his erection.

“There,” she said once she finished. “Is that better?”

It was a good, comfortable fit. “Much.”

Estelle smiled brightly. “Good.” Then she pushed herself up onto her knees and hands, crawling forward to better display her naked lower body to him. “Now touch me.”

Yuri didn't need to be told twice, and he reached up with his left arm to cup the space between her legs. It was soft and warm and already rather wet, and her muscles tensed beneath his hand as he began to stroke the area. His fingers played with her clit, pinching and rubbing, and she moaned in response, quivering.

Partway through, Estelle suddenly swooped down onto him, capturing his lips with intense fervor and passion. Yuri paused only a moment before continuing to pleasure her down there—more carefully this time, since he couldn't see what he was doing. As she hummed breathlessly against his lips, he felt her fingers come down on his inactive right hand, turning it over and slipping something cool and smooth in his palm. Without even bothering to look, Yuri immediately realized that it was the bottle of lube.

With that, the full reality of what they were doing hit him, and his previous misgivings started to creep into the forefront of his mind. This was really happening, they were about to go all the way together, and even though he was _dying_ to do this, he wanted to confirm that they were truly ready. From this point on, there would be no turning back.

Yuri pulled his head away just enough so that he could speak. “You sure about this?”

But Estelle just dove right back onto him, eagerly attacking his mouth, whispering sharply against it, “Don't make me bite your lip off.”

At that, his doubts were mentally shoved aside, and he gave a low, throaty chuckle. “Just checking,” Yuri murmured in between kisses.

After one last slow, prolonged kiss, Estelle propped herself up again, allowing him to enjoy the view once more. Then, with a determined look on her face, she pointedly tapped his hand which held the bottle, and he quickly got the message. Popping off the cap, Yuri squeezed and rubbed the lube onto his fingers until they were sufficiently coated. Then, he set the tube aside and positioned his hand at her entrance, gazing up into her wide, expectant eyes.

“Ready?” Yuri asked, just to make sure.

Estelle didn't even hesitate to answer. “Do it.”

He did so, slowly and carefully slipping his index finger inside of her, directing all of his attention to the task. Estelle grunted and shivered, but she seemed to take it well, showing no visible discomfort. And as slick as she was, Yuri managed to get the digit all the way in with ease.

He began inserting his middle finger as well, but it was a tight fit that proved a little more difficult to manage. Yuri was about halfway in when Estelle let out what sounded like a hiss of pain, making him halt abruptly. He looked up at her in concern, but she just stared harshly back at him and ordered, “Keep going.”

Yuri was a little uncertain now, but he tried his best to ignore the feeling, doing as she said and continuing where he had left off. Estelle gave little yelps, not all of which were of pleasure, but she didn't want him to stop, and he didn't have it in him to stop until both fingers were fully inside her.

Yuri then began to spread his fingers, curling and wiggling and pushing them against her walls. Despite how gentle he tried to be, the forced widening of her opening still made Estelle whine in pain, and he mentally cringed at the sound. But partway through preparing her, her muscles suddenly clenched around his fingers and she moaned in breathless gratification, telling Yuri that he must have accidentally brushed against a particularly sensitive area.

Yuri twitched his fingers in imitation of whatever he had just done, searching for that spot again, and a gasp from Estelle alerted him that he had found it. Then, through repeatedly applying light but firm pressure on it with his fingertips, he managed to turn her into a whimpering, flushed mess of absolute pleasure.

“T-three,” Estelle suddenly uttered, her eyes squeezed shut from exertion. “I can...take three.”

Three fingers, Yuri realized. She wanted him to add a third finger.

His brow furrowed worriedly. “Estelle, I think that's enough—”

“ _Three_ , Yuri!” she cried insistently, her voice wracked with desire. “I'll be fine!”

Though hesitant, Yuri couldn't bring himself to deny her, especially since she was so fired up about it. So he poked the tip of his ring finger into her slit, trying to cautiously slide it in as her pulsing walls clamped down around it.

“Faster,” Estelle demanded, sounding strained. “Do it fast!”

He pursed his lips distastefully at her words, but she was pleading him, and he also wanted this to be done quickly so they could both get what they wanted. Steeling himself, Yuri muttered an “Okay” just loud enough for her to hear, then he mustered his strength and jabbed the third finger up through the tight canal, forcing the entire digit into her with one swift, instantaneous motion.

“Aah!” The scream that ripped from her throat was most definitely one of pain, but Yuri quickly angled his fingers to hit that pleasurable spot again, and the sound morphed into a long, sensual groan that sent chills running down his spine and hot blood racing between his legs. He did it once more as he spread his fingers, making Estelle emit guttural noises and her arms shake like they were about to give out from under her.

Remarkably, though, they held firm, managing to keep her on her hands and knees, even when Yuri continued to stretch her hole and brush against that spot. Still, she clenched at the bedsheets and panted breathlessly as he fingered her, her face bright red and her sweaty pink hair sticking to her forehead. Then, finally, Estelle managed to gaze down into his eyes, allowing Yuri to see how her own eyes shimmered with lust, and he knew that they were both done waiting around.

He pulled his fingers out, and she crawled backwards, moving her bottom past his erect member and sitting down on his upper legs. The feel of her wet, fleshy folds against his skin, so close to his ever growing arousal, got every nerve in his body tingling with excitement. Then, grabbing the bottle that Yuri had left on the bed, Estelle squeezed some lube into her palm and reached down to rub the liquid all over his covered cock. And even through the condom, her touch drove him nuts.

Once she was done, Estelle pushed herself up and crawled slightly forward, positioning herself so that her entrance hovered just over his tip. She turned her head to glance at him, and as their eyes met, expressing a wordless agreement, Estelle bent down, Yuri bucked up, and he reveled in sweet satisfaction as his dick finally started to slide into her inviting core.

But as much as he wanted to dive straight in, Yuri let Estelle take control, because he knew his girth had to be a lot harder on her than even three fingers. So he laid back, his hips still arched upwards as Estelle lowered herself onto him and guided him further inside her in whatever way hurt her the least. Both pained and pleasured grunts escaped her, and Yuri himself moaned as her walls throbbed against his aching manhood.

Eventually, Estelle managed to maneuver his cock almost fully into her body, and Yuri took over from there. Letting his hips fall, he slid out partway, then looked up at her face to seek approval. When she nodded curtly, giving him permission, he reared back slightly, then pitched forward in a deep, wonderful thrust that left them both gasping for breath and craving more.

“Faster,” Estelle begged him. “Harder.”

Yuri, overcome with gratification, could do nothing more than obey, and he plunged straight into her again, this time much more forcefully, more wildly. He did it a third time, sudden and swift and rough, and he relished how she screamed in a fierce, ringing mixture of agony and euphoria as her wet canal clenched around his member.

But then, as Yuri pulled out in preparation for another thrust, he caught sight of a flash of red on their adjoined lower bodies. When his eyes managed to focus on it, he realized that the color was from a fluid—a vibrant red one, leaking from Estelle's hole, that mixed itself with her cum but was most certainly not the same thing.

Blood.

Yuri immediately came to a grinding halt at the sight, a cry of “Estelle, you're bleeding!” escaping his lips. And for a brief moment, panic completely flooded his mind and senses, because he was hurting her, he was making her _bleed_ , damn it, he really couldn't do this after all—

“YURI!” Estelle shrieked, reprimanding him, her voice seeping with frustration and desperate need. And as the cry reached his ears, she suddenly crashed her mouth onto his, viciously captured his bottom lip with her teeth, and bit down on it _hard_.

“Ngh!” Yuri gave a muffled shout of surprise and pain against her lips. But he had no time to react in any other way before Estelle vigorously slammed her hips down onto his, taking in the entirety of his cock and sending it into a frenzy of nerves that fully deprived him of the ability to think.

All Yuri knew now was the feeling of her amazingly tight canal, of her slick, hot walls that closed firmly around his dick and pulsed persistently against it. His eyes shut closed as his body instinctively responded to her, his mouth sucking on her lips, his hand coming up to bury itself in her hair, his hips grinding against hers, until the two of them were moving in perfect sync and melting into each other and Yuri could scarcely tell where he ended and she began.

He continuously pounded into her, everything around him dissolving into a mindless blur of absolute ecstasy. And at last, somewhere amidst the furious blaze of kisses and thrusts and passionate heat, Yuri felt those marvelous walls surge around him in a sudden, overwhelming burst of tight, erratic contractions, all while Estelle let loose her absolute loudest, longest, shrillest scream yet.

And the riding of her orgasm was all that was needed before Yuri also went over the edge, feeling all his built-up tension fly from his cock in a gushing, intense, incredible release. As he climaxed, he gave his own scream, deep and throaty and wild, and both of their voices blended together, ringing throughout the room. Then, finally, as they came down from their highs, he yanked himself out of her, she collapsed onto him, and both of them were left panting and gasping, too exhausted to do anything else.

They just laid there like that for who knows how long, desperately trying to catch their breaths, their bodies still and limp against each other. Once they recovered, it was Estelle who moved first, finally rolling off of him so that they were both on their backs, lying side by side on his bed.

Yuri turned his head to look at her. “Damn, Estelle,” he muttered, breathless. “That was just... _w_ _ow_.”

He had no better way to describe how he was feeling, but he didn't need one, because Estelle rolled onto her side to face him, shot him a bright, beautiful smile, and agreed, “Yeah.”

Yuri found himself grinning back at her, and Estelle edged towards him on her elbows, leaning down to kiss him. But without the pleasure to mask his pain, he ended up flinching away from the force on his injured lip, unconsciously mumbling a quiet, “Ow.”

Estelle pulled back slightly, looking worried at first, then apologetic once she realized why he had reacted that way. “Oh! Um...” She blushed, bowing her head shyly. “I'm sorry about your lip.”

It was funny, Yuri thought, that it was not her current nudity, nor her previous undignified actions, nor her now lost virginity that was causing her embarrassment. Rather, it was the bite she had delivered upon him. Really, Estelle never ceased to surprise and amaze him.

“It's fine,” Yuri chuckled. His lip was pretty sore, and he could taste blood seeping from where she had managed to create a cut on the inside of his mouth, but that didn't matter all too much. “Though I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to actually bite me.”

Estelle frowned. “Well here, let me take care of it.” She moved to sit up, her hands clasping together in front of her as if she was about to use her healing artes.

“Wait.” Yuri grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could. When she gazed at him questioningly, he gestured his other hand at her lower body, where a little blood was still leaking from her hole. “You should take care of yourself, too.”

Estelle cringed as she looked down at herself, then nodded, activating her powers to heal them both. As the magic flowed through him, Yuri gently pulled her back down by her arm, and they laid on their sides, facing each other as she snuggled against him.

“I really am sorry,” Estelle mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

Yuri sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. “I told you, it's fine. You did warn me, after all.”

“But...” She trailed off uncertainly.

“Well, how about we call it payback, then. For me making you wait so long.” He grinned mischievously. “And spirits know you can't keep the princess waiting. She's far too impatient and stubborn.”

“Hey!” Estelle protested, but he could feel her smiling against his skin. “You're mean!”

“What?” Yuri asked laughingly. “I didn't say that was a bad thing.” And it wasn't—in fact, he loved her all the more for it.

Estelle looked up at him, giggling a little before going quiet, and neither of them said anything for a long while. Yuri continued to play with her hair, staring tenderly into her warm green eyes, until she suddenly blushed and averted her gaze.

“Yuri?” she piped up, breaking the silence. “Can I sleep in here tonight?”

He had been planning on it, actually, and he thought it a little silly that she would even ask. But Yuri just couldn't resist teasing her one last time. “I dunno,” he said, trying not to grin. “I like my space. And the room next door is vacant, you know...”

Estelle fidgeted nervously. “I know,” she whispered. “But I want to stay here. So can I? Please.”

It would be a bit uncomfortable, because the both of them would be sharing his small bed, and his sheets were stained with cum and blood that he would definitely have to wash out in the morning. But if he could have Estelle next to him all night, then it would be worth it.

Yuri chuckled, leaning in for another loving kiss, murmuring against her lips, “Of course you can.”

She could stay for as many nights as she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> -So, dom!Estelle and sub!Yuri is kind of hard to pull off. But well, Yuri is a protective guy who cares a hell of a lot about Estelle, so he probably has a few issues with hurting her. And sometimes he forgets that Estelle's made of tougher stuff than glass, so she has to remind him.  
> -Yes, I actually do think that Yuri is a virgin. He simply does not come across to me as the type to have ever before been interested in having sex. Lots of people disagree with me on this, but I go by my own interpretations. He knows how sex works and what qualifies as sexy, but he doesn't quite get all the specifics, so of course he's a little awkward here.  
> -Estelle is obviously a virgin, but she knows about sex. I figure that she learned the specifics and what constitutes good foreplay through lots of thorough study (books can be very informative), and she pulls it off pretty smoothly because she's well prepared.  
> -I like to think that both of them make sure to use condoms throughout their sex life, and Estelle also takes pills. Because they're both sensible and logical enough, and probably neither of them wants a baby quite yet.  
> -On that note, since neither of them is really the type to settle down, they're not married and don't plan to be for at least another few years. Hopefully nobody is bothered by this.  
> -Estelle can still use her healing artes by utilizing either mana or the power of the spirits. At least, that was what I got out of the game.  
> -Yes, this takes place in Yuri's room in the lower quarter. Let's just pretend that the walls are really thick. Or maybe some people heard it but weren't bothered by it enough to interrupt them. One or the other.  
> -Overall, this fic isn't so much kinky or sexy as it is about these two just loving and trusting each other. Sappy and ridiculous and rather badly written and probably what nobody wanted to read.


End file.
